backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante and the Three Annies
Dante and the Three Annies is the premier of season 2 of the Backyard show and the 13th overall. Song: ??? Summary: Dante is shocked that Annie Frazier cloned herself in his cloning machine. Transcript Part 1: Narration: It all started when the duplication machine was being programmed in the yard of Annie's house. Her house is the green one marked 113 with a big garden. Let's take a look at what Annie is doing. Annie: Almost done Pups? I want to play some soccer with some clones! Pups: Just give me a second to finish the code. I have one last line to insert. Narration: As they were talking, Dante walks in. Dante: What are you doing, Pups and Annie? Pups, Annie: Building a cloning device. Narration: Annie then trips over her shoelace, knocking Pups into the power button of the unfinished machine. Annie (To viewers): Oh. Hello. It's so good to see you. (To everyone) Say hello guys. Dante (To viewers): Hi. Pups (To viewers): Hello friend. Annie (To viewers): We're building a cloning device. Do you want to know what that is? Camera shakes yes. Dante (To viewers): Well, a cloning device is something that clones one object to any number of that same object to any number you want. Let's say I have this apple. Well, I want each of us to have an apple. Can you tell me how many of us there are? Pups (To viewers): Yes. How many of us are there? 5 seconds to answer Viewer (Offscreen): 3. Dante: Well, let's see. I will be number one. (A blue number 1 comes on screen). Pups: OK, I'm number 2. (A neon blue 2 comes on screen) Annie: Alright. I guess I'm the last one, so I am number 3. (A green number 3 comes on screen) Dante: 1. Pups: 2. Annie: 3. (To viewers) You're right. There are three of us. Nice job. Narration: Then, when the duplication machine was being programmed… Annie: Almost done Pups? We want to have some apples, you know. Pups: Just give me a second to finish the code. I have one last line to insert. Dante: What are you doing, Pups and Annie? Do you know, everyonr? Viewers: Building a cloning device. Dante: That's right. Now let's get this apple into the cloning machine. (Dante puts the apple into the machine.) Annie: Friends at home, I need your help. Dante just put this apple in the cloning machine and there are three of us. So we need three apples. That means you have to push the button with the number three on it. Which button has the number 3 on it? 5 seconds to answer..... Viewer off screen: The dark green one. Top row, far right. Annie: That's right. Now let's push the number 3. Annie pushes the 3 and then the lever. The apple clones into three apples. Pups: Wow. Did you see that, Dante? Your apple just got cloned into three apples. Annie: That's right Pups. Now we have three apples. One for each of the three of us. Dante: Thanks, Annie. (To viewers) and thank you too, for all your help. Narration: The Apple in Pups' hand was soon gone, as he ate it. As Dante, and Annie had eaten theirs. Dante: Hmm, (To viewers: What did you think of the duplication machine?) Viewers: The duplication machine looked amazing! There's 1 thing Pups should address. Pups: What's that? Viewers: You left a vulnerability in a line of code. Pups: Whoops, I'll fix that right away, (To viewers) thanks for the heads up! Trivia * This is the first episode to use flash animation, due to Vicki's Big Recital is the last episode to be hand-drawn. However, it will still look as if it were hand drawn. Category:The Backyard Show episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dante Category:Episodes focusing on Annie